Camp Legacy: By Storm
by StormOrBlaze
Summary: A Story About A Secret Third Camp Called Camp Legacy. Still Accepting DemiGods.   Story By: Its Shady
1. Fill Out Forms

**I, call on you, the readers, to submit characters to me. If your character(s) is chosen, then he/she will be featured in this story. I will also be using my own character as well.**

*********************MUST READ****************

**This story is about a Secret Third Camp. This Camp is for Kids Who could possibly protect Olympus in an event of a war. Preety much for strong, or sneaky, Warfighters. I also think that I am going to allow people to have guns. So if you want a gun then okay, but not like a rocket launcher. The Names Below Are Possible Names. If you do not say wich ones you like best in your review, You Will NOT be accepted. You can also post a new name In your review. Good Luck! **

**Camp Agent Camp Warfare Camp Mercy Camp Legacy Camp Legend**

**Name: (First and last)**

**Nickname: **

**Godly parent: (No Big Three, Or Daughters/Sons of Artemis if you wanna be a hunter, PM me and ill think about it but for now, NO!**

**Mortal parent: **

**Gender: **

**Eye color: Hair color/length: **

**Skin tone (No like purples or black or green): **

**Build: (Ex. Chubby, curvy, Buff, thin...) **

**Height: **

**Age: **

**Personality: **

**Like: **

**Dislikes: Are they looking for a relation ship?: **

**What they are looking for in a relationship:**

**Prophecy:**

**Camp Names: (Read the info at the top of the story)**

**Pets/other: **


	2. Accepted DemiGods

*********************MUST READ EVERYTHING********************

So I decided the camp is gonna be called Camp Legacy, therefore, the story will be renamed Camp Legacy.

Alright Here are the selected people so far. I am still accepting but this will probably be all. And whoever doesn't get picked, as long as you keep reading and reviewing, you will be put in at least one. So everyone who reviewed will eventually get a scene in the book at least once so keep reading and look for your character.

**Main Characters-**

**Landon Keyes- Son Of Hermes | Age 11**

**Ami Hart- Daughter Of Hermes | Age 11**

**Karla DeVent- Daughter Of Hectate | Age 15**

**Darren Lee- Son Of Hephaestus | Age 17**

Please, Everyone, Post a review, or PM me with a prophecy about 4 people who go on a mission to save Olympus. And stuff like that. PLEASE!

Remember To Drop A Good Review! Thank You Everyone!

-ReX


	3. Character Summaries

**I**** Am An Eleven Year Old Writer, hoping to get some good reviews. Please if you like the story, don't be lazy, just review. Every one of your guys reviews make me happy and put a smile on my face cause it lets me know, that people enjoy my writing and inspires me to write more. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**The Prophecy-**

**4 Must Save The Gods,**

**With Only A Small Squad,**

**With Trickery, Magic, And Fire **

**The Stakes Raise Higher,**

**Your Journey Begins Now,**

**But You Can Have No Doubt.**

**To Get Some Rest, **

**You Must First, Finish This Quest,**

**Do Not Sin,**

**Now BEGIN!**

**Demi-God Summaries-**

**Landon Keyes Son Of Hermes-**

Landon, or ReX has his friends call him, is very Tricky. He Loves to steal, gamble, and play pranks. Some of his pranks go bad, but hey, there still funny. He may be sneaky and tricky, but he can still pack a punch. If you get in a fight with ReX, you better hope he disappears into the shadows, or Lights Out for you. Hes also kinda a sweet talker. If he wants you to do something, he'll either persuade you, or just trick you into doing it.

**Ami Hart Daughter Of Hermes-**

She is a great fighter, and does what is told in a battle. She is funny and outgoing, but doesn't like to steal, but will when nessasary. She loves to have fun. She is Caring, honest, and stands up for others.

**Karla DeVent Daughter Of Hectate-**

She is a bit cold. She has an attitude and she has a bad temper. She has a few friends who understand her, but most people ignore or dislike her. She doesn't care what they think and she is always getting into trouble. She is reckless and she is a skilled fighter. She is still very sensitive and she usually overreacts. She is risky, but not fearless.

**Darren Lee Son Of Hephaestus-**

Darren Le He's very sporty and can't stop using his hands. If you ask him to build something he can make it in seconds. He's kind hearted to everyone and doesn't care what people think of him. He just flashes them a smile and gets on with life. He's funny and always pulls jokes in awkward situations but he can get very serious if need be.e Son Of Hephaestus-

**Oh And Ami Hart, you must send me a review with your Fanfiction Account name so I can pm you.**


	4. Camp Legacy: Chapter 1

**I'm only 11 so don't hate. Please Review!**

The Secret Third Camp

If you're like me, you've always thought you were a half blood. Always thinking that your different that other kids. I have always been interested in Greek mythology. When I go to sleep at night, I always have dreams. Normal right, well my dreams are different. Somehow, I just knew that they were showing me Greek or Roman history and legends. So whenever my teacher decided to give out a Greek/Roman Mythology quiz, I would know all the answers without even studying. I could see it so vividly when I slept that when I was in the midst of a battle, I would wake up with my heart pounding, and my hand held out in a fist. The dreams let me understand both sides and give respect to them, and I did. But I still didn't know why I just couldn't feel like I belonged to either one of them.

A couple of nights ago, I had a dream, different from any dream I have ever had. This time, I was in the dream. I was in the middle of a war. I had Black, leather armor on me, with a silver chain around my waist. I had an all black sword strapped to my back, and a Black Hand Gun, with a streak of red on either side of the gun.

I stared At the Gun, wondering where I got it. Suddenly, I looked up and saw a flaming silver arrow flying towards me. As if I was trained to do so, I dropped to the ground, and dodged the arrow only by an inch.

I heard a strange sound behind me, almost like a dog growling. I turned around, and standing right behind me, was a black, shadowy, four legged beast. It leaped right at me and stuck out its paw, with nails, each the size of a dagger.

Right Before it could reach me, I side stepped, pulled out my gun, and shot the creature, like I was a mercenary. It collapsed to the ground. I stood above it, staring down at its dead body. I was amazed at what I had just done. All of sudden, the shadowy creature's dead body burst into complete shadows. The shadows curved around me, bending through my legs, around my arms, until eventually, it went completely inside me.

I felt an agonizing pain in my hands. They started to burn red. The shadows began to form around me again. I screamed so loud, that I felt my lungs were about to explode. Out of nowhere I woke up. My heart was pounding, I was panting as if I had just ran a marathon. And worst of all, my hands were still red, and they were throbbing in pain. I felt like I had been in real life war. I felt invincible. I felt, like a Warrior.

**How was it guys? Please Review with your answer. As for the people I accepted into my story, you will be in the next chapter and If not, then for sure the one after that. I promise by the next 1 or 2 chapters, you will have a regular, major role in the story. Please review to tell me how I did.**

**Thank You All **

**-ReX**


	5. Camp Legacy: Chapter 2

**I know it's been a while. Sorry I've been dealing with stuff including school. So hope you like this chapter.**

It's been one night since I had my dream about the war. I couldn't stop thinking about it. I wondered if the dream was just a normal dream or if it meant something. I have been lying in my bed all night, just sitting there, thinking. Suddenly, everything started to turn black. I was free falling in to nothing. Complete darkness.

Finally, I landed into an extremely dark room. There was absolutely no light what so ever, I had no clue where I was walking. My hand stared burning like the night before in my war dream. I held out my hand in the air. Black shadows started to emerge from my right hand. I screamed louder and louder until eventually, I couldn't scream anymore. I couldn't even move. I felt as if I was paralyzed.

Silver chains wrapped around my ankles and hands. I was stuck. Then a man in an all black cloak appeared in front of me. "Hello, Landon." "WHO ARE YOU?" I began, "What do you want from me?" The cloaked man started to grin. "The only thing I want is to help you. My name is Hermes. I am your real father." My jaw dropped. "What…. But, wait, no, how, WHAT! Let me down from here, and then I'll talk, NOW!" I ordered.

"I am sorry. I can't do that until after we talk, I can't take the chance of you running away." My face darkened. I clenched my fist. Then, once again, the shadows came back. This time they didn't hurt. Instead, they broke the chains around me. I dropped to the ground.

I started smiling. "Huh, guess I don't need your help after all now do I?" Hermes looked puzzled. "How in Hades did you do that! You know what it doesn't matter. I'm here to warn you. There is a great war coming. You are the leader. The gods are in trouble. There is a powerful force coming that the gods cannot handle themselves."

"Wow…. Well that's a lot to process. So you're telling me that the Greek gods are true, that I am the son of Hermes, and the gods need my help…" I questioned. "Yes young child. But there is more. Obviously you know about Camp Half Blood and The Legion Camp. Well there's a new camp. A camp for war fighters. The ones who could possibly protect and save the gods and Olympus."

"And I would like for you to be the leader of it. Did you have any strange dreams lately?" asked Hermes. "Yea I have. I had a dream that I was in the middle of a war." "Oh no, that means it's coming soon. Well you can explain the dream later. What matters now, is your answer. If you accept the offer, you will be taken there now. But answer quickly young one. If Zeus finds out I'm hear, he will vaporize me to ashes."

I sighed. "Well that's a lot to comprehend. But the Olympus needs my help. Yes I accept." Hermes looked grateful. "I knew you would. Oh and don't worry, you won't be alone. You will have a team of three other demi-gods to help. They are waiting at camp right now. You must leave now. I will speak with you soon, son. Goodbye."

Once again, I was in the black void of nothing, free falling in to a pit of darkness. Just as before, I eventually landed. This time I landed in the open, sunny, area. There were warriors training all around me. When I stood up, everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked to me.

They all took out there weapons, whether it was a long gold blade, a black bow, or an all silver gun. "Who are you! Explain yourself now!" ordered a huge buff warrior. "Wow, where am I? Is this camp…"I was so confused.

The next moment, someone lunged at me with a bronze dagger. I side stepped, and pulled the dagger out of his hands and held it to his throat. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I whispered to him.

"I did not choose to come here, I was sent here." I explained. "LIAR! If you were prove it!" they all shouted. "I wish I could but I just don't know h—" I was interrupted mid-speech. "Well I can." Said a familiar voice. I looked behind me and saw Hermes standing there.

"Incase you guys don't know, I am Hermes, The God Of Thieves. As you guys all know, you were sent here. Well I am the one who sent you guys here. The gods are in trouble. There is a powerful army coming after Olympus that the gods cant stop by their selves. They need your help. As for this young boy, he is my son, And also, now the leader of this Camp."

"And how is a little kid going to lead us?" questioned a camper. "I am sorry I didnt hear you, how bout you say that to my face!" I screamed. I clenched my fist. And shadows started seeping out of it. Then i held out my hand towards him, and the shadows hit him so hard, that the camper flew about five feet and landed on his face.

"Landon, NO! You don't know what your capable of yet. Just calm down!" exclaimed Hermes. The entire camp, just stood there amazed at what I did. "He deserved it! You know he did!" I said. Hermes smirked. "Heh I know, just try not to get so angry."

"Anyway, continued Hermes, "As I was saying, Landon is your camp leader. As you can see hes capable of a lot more than you think. There is a war coming. We need your guys help."

The next moment, the sun shined brighter than its ever been. And then another man appeared next to Hermes. He was dressed in all gold armor. "Hello everyone. I am Apollo, the god of The Sun, Poetry, and Prophecies. I am here to announce the next big prophecy."

**4 Must Save The Gods,**

**With Only A Small Squad,**

**With Trickery, Magic, And Fire **

**The Stakes Raise Higher,**

**Your Journey Begins Now,**

**But You Can Have No Doubt.**

**To Get Some Rest, **

**You Must First, Finish This Quest,**

**Do Not Sin,**

**Now BEGIN!**

Apollo started to speak once again. "Well my work is done here. Good Luck!" And with that word, his body disappeared only to be replaced with pure golden light. The next moment it was completely gone.

"Okay, You all heard the prophecy. We must win this war with a squad of four. We will pick now." Hermes Continued. "First, as Team Leader, Landon Keyes, Son Of Hermes. Age 11. Second, Ami Hart. Daughter of Hermes. Also Age 11. Third, Karla DeVant, Daughter of Hectate, Age 15. Last but not least, Darren Lee, Son of Hephaestus, Age 17."

"This Is Our Final Group Of Fighters To Win This War! I must leave. For now on, you listen to These four, and above all, Landon, as he is Camp Leader. Goodbye, Young Ones, And Good Luck!"

After Hermes left, there was just silence. Finally, some Latin kid spoke. "So, Landon, ReX what now?" "Wait what'd you call me?" I asked. He began to answer, "Oh well I figured your kinda the king of the camp now, and ReX is king in Latin. I didnt mean it meanly…"

"Know its okay, I began. I kinda like it." "So what you want to be called ReX now or something? Haha." I smiled. "You know what, as a matter of fact, I do! Everyone must now call me ReX. Do you have a problem with that!" "No of course not Landon, i-i-i- sorry I meant ReX."

"I would like the squad of four to come to me. One by one, they all came. "Alright listen up, we need a name for this camp alright!" Darren started to speak. "Yea for sure. Cause our legacies our gonna stary here you know?" I smirked. "Darren, that's perfect. We could be Camp Legacy. Anyone else agree?"

Ami spoke, "Yea wow that's perfect. I say we go with that." Karla and Darren both nodded their head. Hey Darren, Can you work on making us all armor and weapons?" I asked. "Yea for sure. Ill have them ready by tomorrow. "Great guys, Alright follow me outside. I need to speak with the campers."

"Alright Campers! We will start training tomorrow. Soon we will be ready to fight the war. We Are Warriors. We Are Camp Legacy. Our Legacy Starts Now!"

**Soooo, howd you guys like it. I have to have at LEAST, and key words are AT LEAST one good review each chapter to continue the story. As for the people selected… By next chapter, you will have a regular, important, major role in the story. **

**And remember to review. Im only 11, don't hate! 3 **

**-ReX**


	6. Camp Legacy: Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey Guys, Ive actually had this chater since the day after I posted chapter 2 I was just to lazy to post it. But here you go. Please enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! **

**-ReX**

It's been a weird couple of days for me. First, I have a dream that I am in a war. Second, I found out that Greek gods are real. Third, I found out that my real dad is actually Hermes, the Messenger God, also known as The Greek God of Thieves; Finally, I found out that I have to be in charge a camp full of war fighter half bloods that have to save the gods from a war. Sounds Easy Right….

I woke up at 9:00 this morning in a dark cabin. The sun is shining brightly which probably means that Apollo is happy, and if the gods are happy, I am happy.

I can hear footsteps, kids screaming, and the sound of metal clashing together. I got out of bed and started walking up stairs.

When I got up there, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. There was complete awkward silence for about a minute.

Finally, Ami Hart walked up the stairs to the right of me. "Hey ReX!" she yelled across the room.

I finally spoke "Two things. First off, is this the Hermes Cabin?" "Yes ReX!" I heard someone reply. "Okay, second thing, you all need to go back to your regular schedule while I talk to Ami."

With that, they all went back to talking. We began to walk over to each other. "Hey Ami, have you seen Karla or Darren lately?" "Yea I just saw them both outside training with each other. "Oh thanks. Well then I guess follow me over to them. I need to speak with all of you together." And with that I walked out the door with Ami following me.

Ami and I wandered around outside looking for them for about ten minutes until finally we found them.

They were in the middle of a fierce battle. Karla was wielding a silver long sword. She sliced at Darren. But he side stepped and counter attacked with his silver war hammer. He smashed Karla's foot. She dropped to the rough ground. Darren lifted his hand wielding the war hammer in the air. Right before he was about to strike, Karla lifted up her foot and kicked the hammer away from his hand.

She quickly stood up, took her blade and slashed at his arm. There was a huge bloody gash in his arm. He started to drip blood. He dived for his weapon, dodging Karla's blade by an inch.

He finally reached his war hammer. Karla and Darren both lunged at each other. They had each of their weapons at each other's throat.

It was a tie. Either one of them could kill each other in an instant.

Ami and I started clapping. "Wow! Great GREAT fight!" we both said at the same exact time.

Darren and Karla both put on an angry face. "How long have you guys been watching?" he asked. Ami answered, "Pretty much the entire fight." Karla smiled. "Wow… Guess we got some stalkers here hehe."

"That does not matter right now, but what does matter are weapons, Darren, did you finish those yet like I asked?" I questioned. He looked confused. "Umm… Oh yea I did. They are waiting in the forge right now." "Alright, take us there."

We all made are way down to the forge. After watching Apollo kids singing, Ares kids fighting, and Hermes kids stealing, we finally found the forge.

We walked down the stairs to the Armory. Immediately when we walked in, we all felt a burst of heat coming from a single fire. We saw Hephaestus kids sharpening their weapons, I saw a table full of blades, and I saw one fire place.

There was a huge organized pile of weapons under the blazing hot fire place. I smiled, "Huh, I'm impressed. Good job Darren. Are those the weapons?" "Yes ReX. I made weapons for each one of you. Just grab one that you think fits yourself the most." replied Darren.

Ami walked up to the fire and grabbed a silver dagger. Next, Karla walked up and grabbed a midnight purple colored sword with a purple gem on the hilt of the sword. Then, Darren walked up and grabbed a golden war axe.

"Heh, custom made myself. It is just such a beautiful weapon. Anyway, ReX here is your wea-"I cut him off right away. I looked inside the fire. "Do you guys see that? There is something black moving in the fire." "No, actually I do not see anything but fire." They all said.

I started to reach my hand into the fire. "ARE YOU CRAZY! That fire will burn you to ashes!" yelled Darren. Yet I continued to push my hand farther and farther into the fire. Out of nowhere, I felt an agonizing burn in my hand. I immediately pulled my hand out of the fire.

As I did, the same black shadows as before bent and swerved around my hand until eventually the shadows formed into an all black shadow dagger.

Shady… Shady … Shady… I just kept repeating that word in my head. "What the…" Ami just stared at me, my hand, and the dagger, back and forth. "Shady" I said out loud. "Its name is Shady."

Next came another weapon. An all black handgun with red streaks. Then armor came. All black leather armor, a silver chain, and a black belt with a gun sheath on my right hand side of my waist, and a dagger sheath on the back side of my waist. All the same stuff from my dream.

I put on the armor, belt, and wrapped the chain around my waist and then sheathed my gun.

Then I held out my hand, and out of shadows, formed my dagger, Shady.


	7. Camp Legacy: Story Update

**A/N:**

** Sorry I haven't updated in a long part of it was because I have been super lazy but mostly because a quarter of my computer screen is black but now I fixed it. Anyways, I have a great, lomg story already written out for this story but first, I wanna see how many people are still reading this story. So just post a review on this chapter and depending on how many there are, I will decide to stop or continue this story. Thank You All!**

**-Shady**


End file.
